


Sleepless Nights

by smithy_of_words



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Sam and Lara try to comfort each other after returning back to their shared flat. A short one-shot.





	Sleepless Nights

“So, then I said…” Sam’s voice faded into the background, muted by raindrops slapping against the window panes.

Lara stared down into the streets below, her breath fogging the glass.

“…babe? Lara?” 

Lara blinked rapidly, jarred from her thoughts. “Ah, yes. Can’t believe she said that. Totally mad.”

Sam crossed her arms. “You weren’t even listening, were you?”

“Uh…no, I wasn’t. I’m sorry. I was miles away.”

“Have you slept recently? Or eaten anything?” Sam’s brows furrowed in concern.

Lara glanced over at the dishes sitting stacked in the kitchen sink. When had she last made that pasta? Was it yesterday’s dinner, or was it the day before? She hadn’t had the energy to even half-heartedly scrub at the pots, just filling them with water and leaving them.

She’d get to them…one of these days.

“I…can’t remember. I think I had some tea earlier.” Lara pulled her fluffy blanket closer around her, like a cocoon. 

Sam sighed. “Well, I’ll put the kettle on again. That’ll warm us up. And I think I have leftover thai in the fridge, if you want.”

Lara’s stomach gurgled, as if in agreement.

“Well, I’d say that’s a yes,” Sam smiled. “And don’t worry, I’ll grab the jaffa cakes.”

Lara grinned, a real smile for the first time in days. “You know me so well.”

But a sudden flash from outside, and a quick clap of thunder, made them both start.

“Damn it!” Sam yelled at nothing in particular. “…scared me.”

“Me too,” Lara said softly, rubbing the goosebumps on her arms.

“Soo…blanket fort, dinner, and old movies?” Sam tried to perk up, putting the kettle on the stove with a _clunk_. “It might help us sleep, like old times. But if you drool again, I’m taking my pillow back.”

Lara smiled. “Fine, I’ll try my best. Hey, Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Lara rubbed the back of her neck, “This is the most normal I’ve felt since we got home.”

They both jumped when the thunder crashed outside, but it was a bit softer and further off.

Sam sighed. “Of course. Can’t wait to feel normal again. But…I think this is a good start.”

“Me too.”


End file.
